Hadiah Terbaik'
by Hime From The Dark World
Summary: Sebuah Drablle berisi kurang lebih 700 kata untuk ulang tahun Uzumaku Naruto. / Warning : Shoun Ai / Yaoi / M x M, Flluf, OOC, Typo, OC, Aneh dan Geje. /Pair : NaruGaa-ku tercinta./ Big Thanks To Kazuha :)


**Hadiah Terbaik**

Fic ini kubuat di malam tengah tengah ujian yang bikin kepalaku sakit, awalnya fic ini hancur amburadul tetapi untungnya ada beta reader-ku yang kedatanganya sangat ku impkan *plakk*.

Hanya sekedar Drablle berisi kurang lebih 700 kata untuk sebuah hadiah kecil ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto. Big Thanks To Kazuha.

* * *

Warning : Shoun Ai / Yaoi / M x M, Flluf, OOC, Typo, OC, Aneh dan Geje.

Pair : NaruGaa-ku tercinta.

Rated : T…

Genre : Romance & Family.

Disclaimer : hohoho siapa yah ? *plakk*.

Jika mina-san anti salah satunya, pintu keluar ada di sebelah kiri bawah.

* * *

**Hadiah Terbaik**

**'Tak perlu sesuatu dengan harga yang mahal, atau pun sesuatu yang indah bentuknya.'**

IOI

Naruto tersenyum lembut memandangi bayi mungil berambut senada dengan miliknya, tertidur nyaman di pelukannya. Bayi yang merupakan buah cintanya dengan Gaara. Naruto tersenyum bahagia kepada sang istri yang juga tengah memandangi buah cintanya itu dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Naru.." Gumam Gaara sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi Matanya.., lihatlah sangat mirip denganmu" ucap Naruto membalas senyum sang istri, sambil menunjukan wajah sang bayi kepada Gaara.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, sebelum Gaara menyadari sesuatu yang hampir dilupakanya. Gaara pun bangun dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Naruto.. Maaf" Kata Gaara

Naruto yang sedang asyik memperhatikan sang buah hati langsung menatap sang istri.

"Ada apa Gaara ?" Tanya Naruto. "duduklah dulu Gaara..!" kata Naruto lembut sambil mengajak sang istri duduk di sofa tempat dia duduk.

Garaa duduk disamping Naruto yang sedang menggendong malakat kecil mereka. Gaara sangat bahagia saat melihat Naruto begitu menyukai kehadiaran anaknya, namun dalam hatinya dia merasa tidak tenang. Naruto bisa melihat kekhawatiran itu dari mata sang istri yang tampak cemas.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto lembut

"Maaf Naruto… Ini hari ulang tahumu, dan aku tidak memberimu apa-apa, bahkan nyaris melupakanya" kata Gaara terlihat sedih.

"Aku memang istri yang bodoh, melupakan ulang tahun suamiku begitu saja~" perkataan Gaara terhenti saat jari telunjuk Naruto menghampiri bibir gaara memberikan tanda untuk diam.

"Sssstt.. Gaara, kau tahu kau adalah miliku yang paling berhaga" Naruto tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap pelan surai Merah sang istri.

"Gaara jika kau tidak memberi tahuku aku juga pasti akan melupakanya.." Naruto Mengecup singkat bibir sang istri, membuat sang istri langsung bersemu merah .

"Bukankah aku sudah memiliki hadiahku disini ?" Lanjut Naruto sembari Tersenyum.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, Menatap heran saphire teduh milik sang suami.

"Ada kau dan si kecil ini saja sudah cukup, Iya kan 'Uzunaki Rainata'" Kata Naruto sembari melirik Malaikat Kecil miliknya.

Rainata adalah nama yang telah Naruto dan Gaara siapkan untuk anak mereka, yang berarti Pedang Petir, dengan harapan sang anak dapat tumbuh menjadi Shinobi yang hebat dan kuat tetapi tetap menjadi pribadi yang ramah.

"Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah ku dapatkan dalam hidupku, Gaara. Dulu hidupku selalu sepi dan sendiri, dicaci, dimaki, bahkan keberadaanku hanya dianggap sampah oleh semua orang, sampai saat aku menemukanmu" ucap Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut Gaara, mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Merasakan takdir kita yang sama, sabagai seorang jinchuriki, kesepian, dan sendiri, sekarang kita telah menemukan takdir kita yang sesungguhnya, Gaara. Untuk bersama.." Lanjut Naruto.

Tes

Air mata bahagia jatuh dari mata Gaara, mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam, melihat banyak orang yang terbunuh oleh tanganya sendiri. Hingga ia menemukan sosok Naruto sebagai penerangnya, penyelamat dirinya dari jurang kesepian yang gelap, orang yeng selalu menjadi idolaya, dan kini telah menjadi miliknya.

"Gaara.. terima kasih telah menjadi miliku yang paling berharga" ucap Naruto penatap Jade milik sang istri. Perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya perasaan yang sangat damai.

"Sama-sama Naru, Aku harap kita akan bersama selamanya" ucap Gaara, mengusap lembut surai pirang milik sang buah hati sebelum menyatukan dirinya dan Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat untuk mencairkan udara malam yang dingin.

Akhirnya mereka memeluk bersama buah hati miliknya itu.

IOI

**'Tak Perlu yang lain, hanya sebuah cinta dari orang terkasih dan inilah hadiah yang terindah'**

* * *

Yeyeyeyeyeeee… akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, gilaaa fic ini kutulis pada malam ujian Fisika dimana otakku udah benar- benar terkuras isinya. Awalnya seperti biasa fic yang ku tulis pasti isinya bakal ancur ambur adul tapi untungnya ada Kazuha yang uda mau jadi beta readerku. Thanks kazuuuu….

Oh iya.. Rainata itu adalah nama anak NaruGaa yang ku ambil dari nama pacar adekku… hohoho muda-mudahan aku gak di bunuh sama si Baka-Ai itu… fiuhh..

Review please ! biar aku ulangannya tenang XD.


End file.
